


A Little Bit Like the Movies

by AMereAberration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because Fall Out Boy is amazing, Drinking, Fall Out Boy songs, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, a shit ton of fluff, also humor, that corner near all the beer, wasted Hinata is wasted, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMereAberration/pseuds/AMereAberration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is drunk and gets Kageyama to slow-dance with him to a Fall-Out Boy song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalasagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/gifts).



> [Fall Out Boy - Sugar, We're Going Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhG-vLZrb-g)  
> ^Must click. Song is very wow.

Kageyama Tobio wasn't really one for parties, and yet here he was, standing by the corner near where all the beer was kept. It wasn't one of those wasted as fuck parties, nor was it one of the parties that played obnoxiously loud EDM, but rather a not-so-small get together orchestrated by none other than Oikawa Tooru himself.

 

Although he was questioning why the living fuck he actually went here _now_ , it sure seemed like a good idea few days ago.

 

Oikawa, as per usual, relentless in his attempts in teasing Kageyama for some reason casually invited him to go. Normally, he would refuse off the bat, but thinking back on the past hell-week he had during the finals, free booze sounded like an awesome idea. Plus, Kageyama wasn't going to lie, he needed more friends apart from his volleyball.

 

As mentioned before, he regretted every life decision he made that led to this very moment right here. He groaned upon realizing that he was out of beer, and even more so upon the idea that he had to leave his little sanctuary. Stiffly, he left his spot at the corner of the room to get another bottle.

 

That was when he saw _him._

 

Hinata Shouyou was all the way across the room, but Kageyama could see him loud and clear. _Literally_. He was, _like_ , screaming some Fall Out Boy song at the top of his lungs as he danced with who Kageyama assumed to be Hinata's friends.

 

Kageyama didn't quite know what to feel about this boy. Every fiber of Hinata's being seemed to scream ' _Hey, look at me. I'm a fucking dumbass_ ,' but Kageyama couldn't seem to pry his eyes off the bouncy orange-haired midget.

 

He'd seen Hinata around campus. Who _couldn't_? He was like a walking beacon, except the beacon was constantly squealing about every little thing that excited him, but he didn't really know much about him.

 

In fact, only when the boy in question pulled Kageyama from the sidelines did he first notice that Hinata Shouyou's eyes were brighter than fire.

 

Hinata, obviously drunk off his ass, wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. Then, he slurred something which was probably an introduction.

 

"Why helloooo there." Hinata flashed Kageyama one of the goofiest smiles he had ever seen. In all honesty, Kageyama was tempted to throw this sunshine-midget off of him, take all the beer he can get, and leave the party for good, but instead he showcased his awkwardness to the whole world.

 

"Uh, hi?" He wasn't quite sure where to put his hands, considering how 'Sugar, We're Going Down' was the song that was blasting from the speakers, how Hinata was trying to maybe semi-waltz with him, and how his partner was a dude. He wasn't really sure if the rules of slow-dancing changed if your partner was a guy. So, he kind of just placed his hands on Hinata's waist, hoping that doesn't trigger anything. The act didn't seem to do anything but to widen his partner's smile.

 

Thankfully, Hinata has stopped all his singing, and focused on his 'trying-not-to-kill-all-of-Kageyama's-toenails-while-attempting-to-dance,' although he was visibly failing. So only when the pain on Kageyama's toes subsided did he realize that Hinata Shouyou's face was merely centimeters from his. He entertained the thought that if he were to just slightly move his head forward, they'd be kissing.

 

 _Jesus_ , why was he being so fucking gay right now?

 

Only when Hinata tighted his arms around Kageyama's neck did Kageyama make sense to stop asking Jesus about his probable homosexuality, and actually pay attention to his partner, who now had his face burrowed in the crook of Kageyama's neck. For a while he just tried to combat the shivers Hinata's heated breath triggered against the skin of his neck. Then, he he took note of the vibrations of Hinata's throat felt as the boy hummed to the upbeat music. Kageyama didn't even realize he was doing the same thing, until Hinata pointed it out and asked if he was tone deaf.

 

"I could ask the same for you," Kageyama gave the boy one of signature scowls. Hinata ignored it, and proceeded to draw closer to the obsidian-haired boy as if it was still possible.

 

It was, maybe, fifteen minutes later when Hinata stood on the tips of his toes, diminishing the already scant distance between their lips, but not completely. Kageyama could feel Hinata's breath graze his skin, as his lips hovered over the other boy's.

 

Kageyama sensed the rapid beating of his heart, as he began to count them – a futile attempt to distract himself from the almost nonexistent distance that stood between him and this impossibly beautiful, wasted being.

 

After a few delayed beats, Hinata Shouyou whispered the most unbelievable thing against Kageyama's lips:

 

" _I think I'm going to puke_."

 

 

**[END]**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST POST IN AO3!! YEASSSS. c:


End file.
